


Do My Daughter First

by Sterling (SterlingSmith)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Extremely Underage, F/M, Group Sex, Harem, Humor, Impregnation, Lolita, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Penis In Vagina Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 11:11:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20375794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterlingSmith/pseuds/Sterling
Summary: First posted 4/22/2012. I originally posted this in my "Bargain Basement" section on ASSTR, but I like it more and more as time passes.





	Do My Daughter First

We had been kissing for a minute in the front seat of my car, leaning towards each other. Kristen broke the kiss and took a deep breath. Now I would find what the catch was.

It was the end of our second date and we were parked outside her apartment. Kristen's profile pictures on match.com showed a beautiful woman, so I was surprised she'd answered my inquiry. More surprising was that she was actually as beautiful as the pictures indicated. She was 5'9", with modest breasts and hips -- a willowy, dancer's build. She had shoulder-length blond hair and wide-set blue eyes. She was smart and witty and kind. What was the catch? Her profile had mentioned a 6-year-old daughter, but I didn't know much about kids really. It had also said open-mindedness was required in intimate matters. I couldn't imagine what perversion would not be terribly erotic with Kristen as partner.

"You know, my daughter Jill and I come as a package," she said.

"Sure," I said. I figured if things got serious we'd be doing lots of family things. She was a MILF, and I'd have to be nice to the first man's progeny. What else?

"Do you like little kids?"

"Yes."

"Little girls?"

"Definitely."

"Do you like physical affection? Like hugging and snuggling with them?"

"I've never been close enough to a kid to find out, but I like the idea."

Kristen sighed. "Well, here's the story. I just moved to town a month ago. Back in Dallas, I had a neighbor who picked Jill up from school and took care of her until I got home from work. She was great when I had to travel for work, too. Jill loved being there. I even felt a little jealous sometimes because she seemed as eager to see Mrs. Jones when I dropped her off as she was to see me when I picked her up. That was Texas. Jill has been a mess ever since we got to Boston. It's come out that she misses terribly the snuggly, huggy time with Mr. Jones -- I knew he was there and had seen Jill greet him enthusiastically, but I hadn't thought much of it. I have good childcare arrangements here, but naturally enough they don't involve lots of snuggly, huggy time with a man."

"So you want someone to be snuggly and huggy with your daughter?"

"Yeah, that's right."

"Well, we could see how it goes."

"What she wants is *very* snuggly and huggy."

"OK, I'm game," I said.

\---------------------------------------------------------

We approached the door to her unit. "You wait here and I'll pay the sitter."

A couple minutes later the teenager left and I entered.

Jill was a miniature of her mother, just as beautiful.

"Jason, this is my daughter Jill. Jill, this is Jason."

"Hello, Jill, glad to meet you!" I said.

Jill hid behind her mother, then peeked out from behind.

With a friendly smile, she said, "Can I show him my dolls, mommy?"

"Sure, if he wants to see them."

"Sure, I'd love to see your dolls. That would be nice."

I followed Jill down the hall to her room, and Kristen followed me. Just after I went through her door, Jill turned. "You stay out there, mommy!"

"Oh, OK!" said Kristen with good humor. "Call me if you need anything."

Jill shut the door, glancing up at me shyly.

"So where are your dolls -- I see one over there," I said, sitting on the bed.

"Yeah, here's the doll," said Jill without enthusiasm, retrieving it and handing it to me.

"Very nice," I said as she stood in front of me. I was waiting for her to take the next move -- show me another doll or say something about that one.

"Can you hug me?"

"Sure!" I opened my arms and she hesitantly approached for a hug, her standing and me sitting.

I squeezed and she squeezed back. It felt comforting and parental.

She started shifting from side to side, rubbing our fronts together. That was fine with me.

"Does your mommy hug you?"

"Sure!"

When she didn't say any more, I decided to follow up.

"So you like having two people to hug instead of one? One's not enough?"

Jill wriggled from my arms and bounced onto the bed, lying flat on her back with arms outstretched.

"This way?" she asked.

Sure, I thought. Why not a horizontal hug?

I kicked off my shoes and lay beside her.

She reached out for a hug and there we lay, on our sides, hugging.

Then I felt her pelvis wriggling, pressing slowly against me, rhythmically. That was unusual. But I hadn't hugged any young girls before. Was that just something they all did?

She looked at me and then slid her hand between our bodies and zoomed straight to my cock in the front of my pants. It had gotten somewhat hard from her humping motion. Whoa! I was pretty sure most little girls didn't do that. At least they weren't supposed to.

"Mommy hugs aren't enough, 'cuz mommy doesn't have a pee-niss." She confirmed by palpating the front of my trousers that I did indeed have one, and it was getting stiffer all the time.

"Um, that's true, I guess, isn't it," I said.

"You want to see my panties?" asked the little girl in a whisper. "Mr. Jones liked to see my panties."

"Um, I'm not sure if that's such a good idea..."

"Oh," said Jill and got quiet. "Why not?"

"I don't think your mommy would like that."

Jill leapt off the bed and opened her bedroom door.

"Mommy!"

"Yes, dear?" I heard Kristen answer from the other room.

"Is it OK if Jason looks at my panties?"

"Oh, um, sure, if that's what you want him to do."

Whoa!

"Yes, mommy," said Jill, shutting the door and skipping the two steps over to the bed. With a great flourish she lifted her dress to show off her panties, then wiggled her hips. "You like them?"

I nodded enthusiastically as I smiled at the silky white cloth between her legs.

"Oh, goody! You wanna see inside? Look quick!" Sliding her finger inside the leg hole, she quickly snapped the crotch panel to the side, giving me a brief look at her private little girl lips.

"Now can I see inside yours?" she asked.

Huggy and snuggly, eh? But I decided to follow her mother's approach. "Is that what you really want?"

"Yes, dummy, or why would I have said it!" she said, with good-natured exasperation.

I ditched my trousers. My hard cock was straining up through the waistband of my shorts, and with a shrug I ditched them too.

"Goody!" giggled Jill. "It's big and hard. That's because you like me?"

"Um, yeah," I said. "I guess." I'd been hoping to do this stuff with Kristen, but she said Jill was part of the package.

"Mr. Jones said his got big because he thought I was sexy. You think I'm sexy?"

"Oh, well, I guess I must."

"I wanna be all naked with you!"

"OK..." I said.

We finished stripping quickly.

"Oooo, I've missed this so much!"

"You have? Hmmmm."

"I've got a secret..." she whispered. "I've got a hole up here!" she said, pointing between her legs. "Did you know that?"

"Um, yeah, I figured you did, but I didn't think you'd think about it much."

"I think about it all the time! My mommy says it's called my 'vagina', but you know what Mr. Jones called it? Bet you can't guess."

"Um, 'kitty'?"

"Nope."

"Um, 'pussy'?"

"'Pussy'? That's funny. Nope."

I didn't want to corrupt this little girl's mind with every naughty word for a vagina that I knew. "I give up. Maybe you'd better just tell me."

She leaned in to whisper in my ear. "My 'cunt', he called it my 'cunt'! Can you believe it?"

"Did he? What a naughty word!"

"Can you call it that too?"

"Um, sure," I said.

She waited expectantly.

"What do you want me to say, 'Hi, cunt.'?"

Jill giggled, then wiggled her private parts. "Say, 'Can I stick my thingie up your cunt?'"

Whoa. This was very hot talk. "Jill, it would never fit!" I said. "And that's very naughty!"

"Will too fit! And I like it naughty -- it's fun! Say it!"

"Say it?"

"Yeah, ask me if you can, you know, do it."

"Can I stick my thingie up your cunt, Jill?"

"Yes! Yes, yes, yes! I've missed it so much." The girl lay back.

"Um, you're serious?"

"Yeah, but -- Could you, um, lick my peepee parts first? Mr. Jones didn't mind."

I gulped. "Hold on." I opened the door and stuck just my head out into the corridor.

"Kristen?"

"Yes? How's it going?"

"Did you really mean that we should do *anything* she wanted?"

"Um, sure, anything."

"*Anything*?"

"I want him to stick it up my vagina!" yelled Jill from over my shoulder.

Kristen gave a little giggle. "Oh, sure, if that's what she wants."

I shut the door A gorgeous naked 6-year-old lay on her back, legs spread wide to display her pussy. She wanted me to lick her out -- and her mother backed her up. My cock twitched.

I'd never touched a young girl before, and never thought about it much, but it was pretty exciting. I nuzzled my head between her legs and began licking her pussy lips. I opened them with my fingers and took a peek. Everything was young, small and fresh. But there were all the same parts as on a grown woman. I can't ever fully understand what it's like to have a clit and have someone lick it, but I did know how to make women happy. Young Jill's parts seemed to give her pleasure the same ways. I licked all around her vaginal opening and her tiny special button.

"Oooo, that's so good! Oooo, ooooo..."

I was thrilled to be having such a positive effect on my date's little girl in such an intimate way.

"Wait, mmmm, aaahhhh, OOOOOHHHHHH!" she moaned in under a minute, then went limp, lying there panting. I scaled back my tongue work to the occasional, gentle lick. After a minute, she said, "That was a good feeling -- you lick better than Mr. Jones!"

"Great!" I said, not sure how I had ended up in bed with my date's daughter. My cock was twitching with excitement.

"Now can you stick it up into me? And wiggle it back and forth? That makes it feel even better."

I was desperate with excitement. I lowered myself on the gorgeous little flat-chested blond, my hard prick tip heading right up between her wide-spread legs.

"You want me to stick it in?" I asked, still not quite believing what she was asking.

"Yeah! That's what I want!" she said. "Poke it in my private place, my cunty wunty."

All systems were go. I nestled my cock tip against her girly folds. I pressed, and her vaginal walls spread wide -- amazingly wide -- to allow me entry. There was no obstruction, and she was wet, hot and slick. I began a gentle in-and-out motion, a fuck scaled back to 6-year-old pussy size, I figured.

"Can you do it faster and deeper?" she asked. "Please?"

I picked up the pace.

"Oooo, that feels so good! Do you like it too?"

I nodded.

"Goody! Mr. Jones got so happy he peed out this big mess of goop up inside me. Are you going to do that?"

"If it's OK with you," I said, humping away vigorously.

"He said he couldn't get all happy without making a mess. Was he lying to me?"

"No, no, he wasn't," I said, my pleasure building.

"First I thought it was gross, 'til it happened, then I liked it."

"Unnnnh," I managed, gutturally.

"It feels so, so good. I'm going to have another good feeling too," the girl said, eying me passionately.

"OK!" I said. I was driving in and out of the cunt of a 6-year-old. She wanted me to shove my cock in and out of her pussy fast and hard and make a mess up her pussy. Her vaginal tube received me and gripped me and caressed me with lusty welcome. Her cunt begged for cum like the hottest young woman's body in its most frantic effort to get pregnant.

My fucking got faster and deeper, my cock swelling.

"Oh yeah," said my little girl. "Do it to me! Fantastic!"

"Oh... Jill!" I gasped as my orgasmic ecstasy began, my male workings surging gobs of cum up into the little one's innards.

"Oh, eeek! Ooooo! Wooohooo!" she shrieked.

I kept hammering away until my cock began getting limp. Spent and satisfied, I slid out of young Jill and onto my back.

She turned to snuggle against me. "Oh, thank you, Jason. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She reached down between her legs and came up with a finger covered with cream. "And you did! You made a big mess, just like Mr. Jones."

I was in an unbelievable situation from several perspectives. My gorgeous date had invited me to sexually satisfy her equally gorgeous young girl. The young girl's lust was apparent and I had found I had a strong attraction to her child's body.

I could have gotten up to rejoin Kristen right away, but I treasured the feeling of this little girl beside me, trusting and affectionate.

Within minutes the little angel was asleep, and I gently extricated myself from her embrace and got up. There was enough light for me to get dressed. I made do with briefs and trousers, leaving my top bare.

Kristen was reading a magazine in the living room and got up as soon as she heard the door open. She had changed into a pink negligee.

"How is she?" she asked anxiously, hurrying past to check on her girl. I followed her in.

"Jill?" she asked quietly.

The girl didn't wake up right away, but did when her mother shook her shoulder.

"Hi, mommy," she said. "I'm so happy. It feels so good. Is that man still here?"

"Jason?" she said, and looked over her shoulder.

"Yeah, Jason!" she said. "Can you come over another day and do it to me again?"

"Um," I said. "I guess your mom and I have to talk about that."

"Can he, mommy? That's what I needed, mommy. That's all I needed. A nice man to lick my nasty parts and then stick his thingy up in me. I promise I'll be good now if I can get it more."

She promptly spread her legs wide.

"See, he made a big gooey mess. It's so nice!"

Kristen stared, licked her lips, and swallowed. She turned to me and said quietly, "Can... can you do that to me now?" The mommy wanted her turn!

I nodded vigorously.

Jill said, "You want it too? Can I watch?"

"You want to watch?" asked Kristen, surprised.

"Yeah!" said the girl with excitement.

"You mind if... she watches?"

I shook my head. What an exciting thought.

"Oh, goody!!" she shivered. "A man who can give my daughter what she wants -- they're so hard to find."

"A pedophile..." I said softly.

"My darling, wonderful pedophile!" she said.

"What's a pedophile?" asked Jill.

"A pedophile is a wonderful man who can hump his penis into an eager little girl like you."

"I love pedophiles!" said Jill.

"Do you mind... doing me from the rear?"

"No!"

She knelt on her daughter's bed and hitched her negligee up around her waist, confirming that she had no panties on underneath. Facing away from me, she went all the way down onto her chest, accentuating her horny rear end that was mine for the taking.

I lost my trousers and briefs again.

"It got hard again, mommy!" said Jill.

I gently opened Kristen's vaginal lips. She was engorged and very wet.

"Wow," I said.

"I got so hot listening to the two of you..." she said.

I lined my cock tip up with Kristen's sopping sex and plunged in.

"Aaaahh!" she said. "Come quick, OK? I can't wait..."

I took her words at face value. Although I'd made one big mess up her daughter's pussy less than an hour before, it took me maybe 30 seconds before I made another one inside her mother, giving an excited roar.

Jill giggled.

I felt Kristen moan and shudder.

"You had a good feeling too, mommy!"

Kristen just nodded. Then she gestured, and within a few moments I was lying in the center, with mother snuggled against one side and daughter against the other.

"Yeah," said Kristen. "A nice man to stick his thingy in me. That's what I've needed too. Like mother, like daughter, I guess..."

Jill sat up briefly. "Can you move in? And like marry mom?" Her eyes were bright.

I thought a moment, then looked at Kristen.

"Can you?" she asked.

It was crazy to make a decision like that, but I said, "Yes!"

"And fuck both of us?" added Kristen.

"Yes," I said.

"And can I have your babies?" she asked.

"Um, sure!"

"Jill, honey, let me scoop between your legs, OK? I want more of Jason's stuff. You got the first shots."

"Why do you want it, mommy?"

"To make a baby sister for you. I think I'm fertile today," she said. She reached across me to stick her fingers into her daughter's pussy and retrieve sperm, dragging her hand across me before shoving it up inside herself.

Jill said, "You're hard again, can you stick it in me again? From the hiney side, like with mom?"

"Sure, Jill," I said, lust rising.

Male and female bodies dance well together, from all different angles, speed, pressure, duration. The owner of the rod and the owner of the tube share the desire to fit them together, and each adjusts what it can control. Jill was just as good at the game as a grown woman. Her hot little butt stuck up in the air, eagerly receiving my stiff cock right inside the tube where it belonged. Jill shrieked her pleasure and I shouted mine, both sets of genitals pulsing rhythmically. More curds of sperm spat from my tip.

\---------------------------------------------------------

Kristen's belly started swelling right on cue. Meanwhile I kept grunting and humping into her pussy and her daughter's pussy a couple times a day each, while they took me up the pussy with lustful joy. 

Little Wendy was a bundle of joy. But Jill got obsessed with the idea of my doing it to her too, so she wouldn't be left out. My cock didn't fit in her pussy, but I could splat the stuff onto her little lips and Jill could rub it all around. Other times I could shoot it into her mouth and the little one swallowed it happily. Milk from mommy and milk from daddy both.

Kristen's pregnant again.

**Author's Note:**

> First posted 4/22/2012. I originally posted this in my "Bargain Basement" section on ASSTR, but I like it more and more as time passes.


End file.
